donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Jr.
'' For the game Donkey Kong Jr., see Donkey Kong Jr. (game). Donkey Kong Jr. (also known as DK Jr. or Junior for short or Donkey Kong the Second) is known to be Donkey Kong Sr.'s calm and collected, mature, civilized, sophisticated, level-headed, and pure of heart boy-scout of a son. He may be a bit on the chubby side but DK Jr. prides himself in his heroism and actively performs heroic acts, but he has not been in many games as a playable character, however he still makes numerous cameos such as Mario spin-offs, Punch-Out! and the Game & Watch Series. His first appearance was in the game Donkey Kong Jr., where he makes it his own task to rescue his father from Mario, as he is more innocent, naive, heroic, cautious, patient, well-mannered, well-versed in social customs, and the Voice of Reason contrasting his violent and hot-tempered dad shows that Jr. has got the humanistic brains to match his dad's animalistic brawn (demonstrated when he is solving tough Math problems and he is at lest wearing a leotard making him much more fashionable and gentleman-like than the original DK). He is heavily implied to be the father of the current Donkey Kong which was later confirmed on page 112 in the 2017's Playing With Super Power: Nintendo Super NES Classics eGuide, Super Mario Kart 16 Bits Tab, an official book by Prima Games. History ''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' The intelligent Donkey Kong Jr. solves math problems with his cleverness, level-headedness, and the original Donkey Kong. He can also compete with his re-colored palette swap, Pink Donkey Kong Jr.. DK Jr. gets extra learning compared to Pink Donkey Kong Jr. such as with the +-x/ exercises. ''Mario Kart Series'' Donkey Kong Jr. has appeared in the original Super Mario Kart for the Super NES as a playable character. He is one of the heaviest characters in the game along with Bowser and like Bowser is a rival to Mario. Contrary to popular belief, Jr. was not replaced with his son the current Donkey Kong for the future games, in Mario Kart 64 Jr. was actually replaced by Wario. Kamek replaced Koopa Troopa and was originally going to appear in Mario Kart 64 but in fact Kamek was the one that was replaced by modern Donkey Kong for the final game for unknown reasons. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Jr. was originally going to be the partner to Donkey Kong but was replaced by Diddy Kong, however Jr. still makes a cameo appearance in Waluigi Stadium. ''Mario Tennis'' Donkey Kong Jr. also appeared in Mario's Tennis for the Virtual Boy and Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 as a unlockable character. He is considered a power character along with Donkey Kong, Wario, and Bowser. ''Ralston'' Donkey Kong Jr. had his own fruit flavored cereal made by Ralston. Each box contained a free PEZ or 4 baseball cards inside. ''Super Smash Bros. series'' Donkey Kong Jr. is not playable in Super Smash Bros. series but he does make some form of appearances. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Donkey Kong Jr. appears as a trophy in the GameCube game, Super Smash Bros. Melee. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Donkey Kong Jr. appears as two stickers. Jr.'s trophy was going to be in Brawl, but it was scrapped. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Although Donkey Kong Jr. does not appear, he is referenced in the Golden Temple world where the theme that plays in the sky area is a remix of the Donkey Kong Jr., ending, stage and title themes. ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' Donkey Kong Jr. appears as a cameo at the end of the Aqueduct Assault level in the background in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze inside a Wii U GamePad held high by the original Donkey Kong. Trivia *Donkey Kong Jr. is mostly seen walking on his two hind legs like a human and his jumps are aesthetically identical to Mario. *Donkey Kong Jr. throughout the video games and other media has made a tremendous amount of achievements and feats. *DK Jr. was originally going to have a music game but it was cancelled. *Donkey Kong Jr. first appeared as the son of the original Donkey Kong that kidnapped Pauline. This was Cranky Kong. Cranky Kong has alternatively been described as the Grandfather or Father (the latter is only said in DK64) of the current Donkey Kong appearing in the Donkey Kong Country games. This means that Jr. could either be DK's father or DK. However, it is stated in a majority of the games that the current Donkey Kong is Cranky Kong's grandson and most recently in the DKC GBC/GBA remakes, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Donkey Kong Country Returns, and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. This suggests that Donkey Kong Jr. is actually the current Donkey Kong's father. **It was also later further confirmed in 2017 on page 112 in the Playing With Super Power: Nintendo Super NES Classics eGuide, Super Mario Kart 16 Bits Tab, an official book by Prima Games, whereas the section on page 192 with the "Donkey Kong Jr., all grown up" statement is meant to be written as a metaphor of the older Donkey Kong games to the more modernized Donkey Kong Country games and having the playable Kong be redesigned (i.e. modernized) rather than to be taken as literal. It should also be noted that there is no in-game text nor manual/instruction booklet that ever states that DK is Jr., debunking the fan misconception. *Real-life Gorillas reach the age to desire a child at 6-10 years old and mature at 12-13 since they age faster than humans, by the time of Donkey Kong Jr. Jr. would have already been older than those ages, older than Mario, and already have a son of his own, that would later become modern Donkey Kong who would be a tad younger than Mario. **Mario is 24-25 while Donkey Kong is around 18-20, in Tropical Freeze he is celebrating his 20th birthday as Donkey Kong Country came out in 1994. *In an advertisement for the game Donkey Kong Land, it shows a mysterious Kong who wears a fedora (Fedora Kong) and was planned to appear in the game but was later cut. He looks very similar to Donkey Kong except with darker fur, slightly more pink skin tone, and more sophisticated. Men who wear Fedoras in the earlier days of film aside from being very dapper and lady-attractive (like from the well-mannered polite gentleman who typically says "m'lady" and does a hat tip and a small bow) this demeanor and fashionable hat are used to depict the father, or at least a mature, sophisticated, level-headed, and civilized fatherly figure/"The Man's Man"/"The Everyman". **Fedora Kong is possibly an adult Donkey Kong Jr. To add, Fedora Kong's artwork shows him in a pose that bears a resemblance to DK Jr.'s forward facing sprite from Donkey Kong Jr. He's also round and pudgy like Jr. is. *In Donkey Kong Jr., one of Jr.'s sprites presents him as sad, hinting he is scared of the mission he's having to save his father from Mario, which could partially explain why he's not shown going on many dangerous adventures in later games. **However perhaps Jr. himself or an event has caused him to disappear, preventing him from being a part of his son's and the Kong Family's lives leading Donkey Kong to be raised by his grandfather Cranky Kong. *Donkey Kong Jr. and the original Donkey Kong are the only Kongs who know how to do math correctly. *An idea for Donkey Kong Country was for Diddy Kong to be an updated version of Donkey Kong Jr. however Nintendo didn't like it thinking that the redesign looked too different and asked for Jr. to appear in his original design or make an entirely new character, the latter was chosen thus Diddy Kong was born. *Donkey Kong Jr. in the Saturday Supercade had a personality somewhat like Scrappy-Doo from Scooby-Doo, complete with his catchphrase MONKEY MUSCLE!!. Diddy Kong however in the main series seems to have fully adopted Jr.'s cartoon counterpart's traits barring the catchphrase. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kongs Category:Characters